Chocolate is Troublesome
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: Valentines Day was troubesome. Choclolate was stupid...besides, what if they were allergiic to it? Flowers were girly...and too overwhelming. Shikamaru thought Valentines Day was stupid, now a special someone is about to prove him wrong. A Shinita oneshot


**Disclaimer: No matter how much a drug the owners of Naruto and try to convince them that it is mine, they always come to their senses and throw me out…another failed attempt to own Naruto…plainly obvious that I will and shall never own it. **

**A/N**

**Hello, this is just a short little Valentines Day one-shot for all of those Shikamara/Hinata fans out there. Don't worry my other peoples; I have a Sasuke/Sakura one being written as we speak. And a Gaara/Sakura. They might be a little late, as I intend them to be longer then this one. Anyway, yeah…I really don't have anything else to say!!!**

**Kisa-chan-2006**

Chocolate is Too Troublesome

It was Valentines Day, and all of the girls in his school were busy scurrying around giving chocolates to the boys they liked. One of these boys stood in the corner of a deserted classroom, obviously hiding from someone or people.

Nara Shikamaru was not very fond of Valentines Day, he saw no real purpose in giving the guy you like chocolates. What if they didn't even want chocolates? What if they were allergic? That was even worse; to eat a chocolate given to you by a girl and then have to be rushed to the hospital, with your face blowing up like a red balloon. Not his idea of fun, now he wasn't saying that he didn't like chocolate, and he defiantly was not allergic….there was just something…troublesome about today.

Mostly it disturbed him to see how persistent some of these girls were to find him. Like right now, Temari ran past the door, shouting out Shikamaru's name while clutching a huge box filled with…chocolate. It was a pink color and heart shaped…why was everything on Valentines Day pink, red, and consists of chocolate? Why couldn't they include like…Teriyaki Chicken…or something tasty like that?

Chocolate was overwhelming in great quantities he realized when he was just a little kid. Sakura ran down the hallway, chasing a frantic Sasuke with a large bouquet of flowers. They had just started dating, but Sasuke had once admitted to him that she likes to show her feelings a tad too much.

Mostly though, the reason he really didn't like Valentines Day, was because he never got a Valentine from the girl he really liked, and he was just too lazy and thought it to be too troublesome to sum up all of his courage and give her flowers. She had an all time crush on Naruto anyway, even if he did get her something, she would only acknowledge him as a friend. Always and forever, Hinata, the shy sweet girl from class. Also, conveniently his next door neighbor.

More shouting came from the hallway, and he cowered deeper in the corner. Putting his hand to his forehead, he scratched his hair, a bad habit of his, especially when he was nervous or bothered by something.

"How Troublesome…"

"What's troublesome?"

He shifted slightly at hearing the distinct voice of Hinata clearly speaking to him. There she was standing right by him, apparently having ran into the classroom after escaping a rampaging crowd that was filtering though the noisy hallway. She gave him a small smile and sat down beside him. Fumbling with her hands, she looked at her lap, a subtle pink covering her cheeks He just looked away with a non concerned look plastered onto his bored looking face. She repeated herself again.

"What is so troublesome, Shika-chan?"

About to reply to her question, he instantly did a double take and repeated her words in his mind. 'Shika-chan? That's one I've never heard before, not from her anyway…'

He looked at her and replied with a bored voice, scratching his head again.

"I think it is so troublesome to go out of your way to give somebody you like chocolates…what if they don't like you back…or what if they're allergic?"

I look of concern washed over her face before she put her fingers to her lips in a manner of thinking. He growled, staring at her, when she did that, she apparently did not know how cute she looked. A weird feeling invaded his chest…like some sort of odd pain…or fuzzy warmth…indescribable…

She looked up at him, a small smile gracing her features.

"I'm sorry…if I knew it was so troublesome for you…"

She stopped the sentence midway, looking down at the ground, her eyes filled with…was that a sad look? Shikamaru stopped himself before saying "Troublesome" again, that would just hurt her feelings…but why on earth was she sad? Giving Naruto chocolates wasn't the hardest thing to do; he could assure her right now.

Not knowing what to do…he fished around in his pocket for something…even though it was uncharacteristic of him, he had stopped by this store when something had caught his eye, It was a plain silver choker, with one small rose in the center. He has seen her looking at it longingly with Ino and Sakura the other day, and since Temari had given him a coupon, telling him that it might make it easier for him to buy that One Thousand dollar ring, he thought it couldn't hurt to spend it on this…

Blushing slightly, he took her hand in his own and put the choker in her hand.

"I saw you looking at it…besides, chocolate was too troublesome."

Smiling largely, she wrapped her arms around him, her vanilla scented perfume wafting into his ears. Silently, he muttered to himself in is mind. 'Only a friend…yeah…she likes Naruto…only a friend…'

His train of thoughts was quite rudely interrupted by a soft pressure against his lips Eyes widening, he looked at her blushing features…did shy Hinata just pucker up and kiss him?

This was strange, shrugging his shoulders slightly; he deepened the kiss, hugging her back now. After a minute or so, they sat by each other catching their breath. He sat there with a surprised look on his face.

"Wow… was that…a thank-you?"

She smiled. "Maybe…or something more."

He softly grabbed her hand again. "I hope this means that…uh…you and I…are…uh…"

She giggled, her eyes closing while her hand tightened around his own. 'I guess that officially means we're going out!"

He grinned in spite of himself. This was too good to be true. Hinata, the girl he had been crushing on since ninth grade had just kissed him. "I guess that means we are…"

She leaned into his shoulder, the shrill screaming and shouting in the hallway becoming louder. "It that okay with you? Because…I…really like you a lot…"

Grabbing her chin with his free hand…he bent down and kissed her gently, before whispering into her ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…"

End

**A/N**

**Squeal I love this pairing for some odd reason…Pineapple head just is a funny guy…he has a funny nickname too…in fact, I was at the mall the other day and I was eating at subway when I went to go pay for my food, there was this guy who had his hair up in ponytail…and it looked like shikamaru's hair. I wasn't going to say anything, but then he was like…"Yeah I know…I look like Shikamaru…scary huh?"**

**I just nodded and paid my food. He kind of sounded like Michel Jackson though…Shikamaru doesn't…Creepy…**

**Well, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**Kisa-chan-2006**


End file.
